


The Rogan and The Valentine

by DreamerByHeart



Series: The Rogue and The Wolverine [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoyyy!, F/M, Rogan, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: A small misunderstanding can cause hilarious chaos 😂





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, I'm back with another Rogan (Yeah yeah, I'm really obsessed with these two, I know) that is a funny, fluffy and smutty Valentine's Day fic! Don't try to find any logic or reasoning, just enjoy... 😂😂😂!

"So, how is it?"

 Marie twirled around to show off her new black O-Neck mesh lace top and cherry-red mini skirt. "Do ya think Logan's gonna like it?"

 "Hmmm..." Jubilee straitened her eyes and gave the outfit she'd selected herself her critical inspection before bursting another bubble.

"Flip your right stripe over your shoulder and take that brown leather belt from Gucci and you will send our wolfman into the rut, Chica."

Marie giggled and smoothed a hand down her new skirt. Her nose wrinkled up when her eyes halted on those black sheer stockings. She looked back to her besty with a pleading pout. "Do you really think we should hide it from Logan for so long? I mean, what if he gets angry?"

Jubilee held her friend's shoulders and squeezed gently with the face of a Love Guru. "Believe me, Chica, it's necessary. He's totally gonna lose it if you saved that eye-widening surprise for Valentine's Day—that is tomorrow. Every single person in the manor knows how much you guys crave each other and Valentine's Day is the perfect one to release all that sexual tension burning your pubes."

"Jubilee?!" reddening more than a goddamned tomato, Marie slapped her friend's arm. "You really need to do something about that potty mouth of yours."

Jubilee grinned and raised her palms defensively. "Hey I just say what I see."

Marie cocked her perfect brow mischievously. "And when did you see my pubes?"

 Jubilee's face transformed into a crumpled tissue paper. "Ewww! Chica now you need to do something about that potty mou-"

 Her last word was eaten by the screeching halt of Scott's Harley Marie's crush shamelessly 'borrowed' without asking him every time. Marie's face brightened up like a 100 watt light bulb.

 Jubilee's eyebrows waved mischievously. "Go ahead, sweetheart, your prince charming is back to grace you with his presence."

💓:💓:💓:💓:💓:💓:💓

**_Wolverine whistles loudly._ **

**** **_Lookin' cock-teasin', babe!_ **

 That was the only disgusting thought Logan could expect from his dirty critter as Marie slowly walked down those stairs in that super cute and SUPER SHORT red skirt like a supermodel, unlike all other times that she just hurried down the stairs and jumped into his arms like a little pup.

 Slow and sexy, the biggest tip from Jubilee, the Love Guru of Xavier's Ashram.

 She flashed an innocently seductive smile dipped in her Southern honey. "Welcome back, sugah. How was the journey?"

 Logan wiped the wolfish look off his face quickly. "Uh-It was great but look at ya, ain'tcha a sweet sight for sore eyes?"

 Blushing slightly, Marie walked to him. "Did you like it? It's Jubes's pick."

 "Of course." Logan once again let his hungry gaze scan Marie's nubile body before clearing his throat. "Looks like I need ta sharpen my knives ta murder alotta teen bastards tomorrow."

 "Don't you dare!" Marie slapped his arm with a mock growl before raising her arms to snake them around her feral heartthrob. "By the way i know you're missing your welcome back hug i always give you so come her-"

 Before Marie could trap her crush in a strangling embrace, a call on his phone pulled Logan's attention. He hastily yanked his cell out of the pocket of jeans and read the name. His happy face suddenly changed into a serious, blank one.

 Letting the phone keep ringing, he looked back to Marie and gave an awkward smile as he started walking away. "Sorry darlin', It's an urgent one...I-I'll see ya at lunch, okay?"

 Now that definitely narrowed Marie's eyes.

 And trust me, narrowed eyes and mascara always clash with each other.

💟:💟:💟:💟:💟:💟:💟

"Damn, I missed these trays on the roads so much."

 Marie laughed and put her meat loaves on Logan's tray too. "So just finish it all like a horse, sugah. No one is gonna stop ya today."

  A few hours later, Logan and Marie were sitting in the den and devouring their lunches, talking about random stuff occasionally. It was almost like a tradition, something they always did whenever Logan returned from his long search for his past, looking like a werewolf with all that long beard and grown spikes.

 A very sexyyy werewolf for sure.

 "So how's the school life goin'?"

 "It's going great." Marie grinned around the large bite. "My training as a senior X-Man is starting next week."

 "And any icy trouble?" Logan cocked a playful brow.

 Marie laughed. "Well, Kitty took care of that a couple of weeks ago. Honestly, she and Bobby make a way better couple than me and Bobby did."

 "True that." Logan swallowed another soul-pleasing piece of Roast Beef. "That ice dick can phase inta Kitty's kitty whenever he wants, for all I care."

 Marie's laugh caused her to choke on her next morsel. "Logan?!"

 "What?" Logan grinned back. "Shadowcat isn't my responsibility, ya are. By the way I'm just one call away if ya need anything."

 Smiling intently, Marie glanced at Logan's profile. "I know."

 Logan smirked back and got up to wash his hands. "I'll be right back."

 Marie nodded and turned her attention back to her tray. As she picked up another spoonful, a messege popped up on the screen of Logan's phone.

_Call me quick, my guapo ;-}!_

 Both the message and the contact caused Marie's eyebrows to draw close because the number was saved by the name of The Sweet Bee and as far as she knew Logan and his phone, she had never seen this contact on his list before.

 She looked around to make sure Logan wasn't back yet. When she was certain, she picked up Logan's Nokia and unlocked it easily because Logan's knowledge on modern technology was as big as an ant in the ear of an elephant. He was completely dependent on Marie about all this stuff and the girl often took advantage of it.

 But unfortunately, as Marie unlocked the phone, Logan jumped out of nowhere and snatched his phone from her as if it had his dirtiest secret in it. He scolded Marie like he did any other kid playing out there. "What the hell are ya doin', kid?!"

 Marie gulped. "N-Nothing, I was just-"

 "Ya were doin' what?" Logan growled, reading the message. His expression softened immediately. "Readin' my personal stuff? Don't ever touch my phone again!"

 With that Logan hurried out of the den to call that mysterious contact in private, leaving Marie super confused again.

💗:💗:💗:💗:💗:💗:💗

"Hope Logan's nose'll like this new perfume."

 With a soft but still alluring smile on her lips and a couple of chilled beers trapped in her left hooked arm, Marie lifted her free hand to knock at Logan's door. Logan's favorite beverage was the best way to lighten his spoiled mood.

But her hand froze in the air as Logan's light chuckle entered her ears through the close door. The brown pools narrowed again. Who the heck is Logan chatting with at this time?

Her hands grasped the twin bottles as she decided to use her heightened hearing she'd absorbed from the feral dude years ago. She took her ear close to the door and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation like a nosy neighbor.

Logan's nose caught a heavy perfume in the air but his diverted attention ignored it and continued his chat. "-damn Beatriz, that was really funny, darlin'."

 Okay that definitely tightened Marie's jaw. Logan is grinning at a girl's joke? He was allowed to laugh only on hers!

_"Funny is the last adjective I expect from a breath-taking stud like you, guapo (handsome)."_

The thick Spanish accent drowned in heavy flirtation made the tightened jaw start grinding furiously. The bitch is hitting on her man!

 Logan rubbed the back of his head with a shy laugh. "Oh c'mon, darlin', yer makin' me blush now!"

Marie rolled her eyes with a silent huff. Just a little bit of flirting and this man is blushing like a chick in the middle school?!

_"Awww **eso es tan lindo!** (That's so cute!) I wish I was there to capture this epic moment. By the way what's your plan for our first Valentine?"_

Okay Marie was now on the verge of tears. She had made so many plans for this 14th of February she wanted to spend with Logan only and he'd already found a goddamn Valentine date/fuck/another notch for his bedpost!

Logan's grunting laugh pierced Marie's ears again. "I was thinkin' about some restaurant, how about Hometown Bar-B-Que? Marie and I've often tried it, their barbecue is really awesome!"

Marie's jaw hit the floor this time. The asshole had even told that bitch her real name?! Her grips around the necks of bottles tightened even more. He's gonna fucking pay for this!

_"Great. I'll be there by 10. Be ready, my guapo."_

As the bitch hung up, Logan's nose caught a faint scent of fresh tears in the air, he lazily walked to the door but as he opened it, a couple Molsons met his head.

*SMASHHH!*

"WHAT THE FUCK, MARIE?!" Logan screamed in great pain, rubbing the wound that healed before it could even bleed. "Why the hell did ya do that?!"

"Oh I'm sooo sorry, sugah." Marie caught her chest in a overdramatic way and drawled with an overly sweet smile. "It was just a slip of feet."

With that Marie spun around to stomp off to her room, leaving a bewildered Logan still rubbing his just healed injury.

"What the hell...?"

💔:💔:💔:💔:💔:💔:💔

"Okay so lemme get this straight," Jubilee paced Marie's room like a caged lioness. "Logan is in a relationship with some Latina named Beatriz and they're going to celebrate their first Valentine in Hometown Bar-B-Que, right?"

"Yeah!" Marie sobbed and pulled one more tissue out of the box. "That's what he said on the phone..."

Jubilee flinched at the loud sound of Marie blowing her nose but soon turned her attention back to the real problem before them. "So that means that all we need to do is follow him secretly and collect information about that woman and catch her in private so we can tell her that she's hooked on YOUR man!"

"B-But ah don't think that would be right, Jubes..." Marie wiped another round of tears. "Ah mean...beside bein' my crush...Logan is my friend, too. Ah just wanna see him happy and if he's happy with that Beatriz, then it's-"

"Then it's what? Okay? Are you kidding me, Chica?!" Jubilee suddenly jumped into the bed and grabbed Marie's shoulders. "It's not okay at all, Rogue! Logan is YOUR friend and YOUR love! He's met that Spanish chick recently but you've claimed him years ago so you should definitely make at least one attempt. Besides, that chick could be just a pretty face who's temporarily stuck on Logan and his ripped flesh."

"Ah think yer right, Jubes..." Marie tossed the tissue box aside and stood up with the new confidence puffing her lungs out. "Logan is MAH man and ah should definitely stand up fer mah love!"

Jubilee grinned triumphantly. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying, Chica! Let's give that bee a taste of Southern tongue tomorrow!"

💖:💖:💖:💖:💖:💖:💖

**Next time:- Y'all know what's going to come next time- SMUTTT 😂!**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ahem-ahem* anybody missed me 😉?

💕:💕:💕:👭:💕:💕:💕

"Are you sure this perfume idea is gonna keep the great Wolverine's giant nose away from us?" Jubilee asked from behind her menu card. They'd chosen the furthest corner of the restaurant and were covered in a suffocatingly copious amount of Marie's new perfume. The damned smell was burning a lot of nostrils present in the restaurant.

"Well, it worked yesterday." Marie said with slight confidence, smelling her covered armpits and coughing horribly. "Logan couldn't sense my presence on his door until I started crying."

"Okay, let's give it a try then." the duo waited for their target that walked in a few minutes later. The unbearable odour paralysed his sinuses immediately. He had to cover his nose with his palm.

"What the hell?!" he growled at the apparently Lesbian couple talking—or making out— behind their menu cards. "Why the hell do today's kids empty an entire bottle of deodorant in the name of gettin' ready?"

He then reached his reserved table and lazily ran his eyes around.

Jubilee picked up her glass and took in a sip of the ordered orange juice. "Where is the Spanish meat?"

Gritting her teeth, Marie threw an eating glare at the feral asshole who had no idea about their wicked espionage. "He's probably waiting for her."

"Looks like she is lat-hey, wait! There she is!"

Marie spun her head to the entrance as Jubilee pointed her finger at a sexy brunette that walked in in a gorgeous black cross bandage low cut crop top & tight bodycon skirt and waved to Logan with a sweet smile. Logan also smiled and waved back to her.

"Fweet-fweeeeet!" Jubilee whistled softly. "Now that was definitely impressive!"

"Jubilee?!" Marie slapped her friend's arm.

"Oops, sorry!" Jubilee bit her tongue sheepishly and cleared her throat. "Yeah, she's sexy and all but of course, sexy isn't everything."

The hot broad's every step advancing toward Logan was putting every bristle on Marie's body on fire but all their assumptions were proven wrong as she turned right and reached another table where some other guy was waiting for her.

The chicks looked back to each other confusedly. "If she's not the one, who was Logan saying Hi to?"

Their eyeballs sprang out of their sockets as they looked back at Logan's table and watched Logan's date- A beautiful but SIXTY year old Latina named Beatriz arriving.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

💞:💞:💞:👵👨:💞:💞:💞

"Hey, guapo! Hope I'm not very late."

"Hey darlin," Logan shot out of his seat to return the hearty hug. "And no, yer not late at all..."

"Is he serious?" Jubilee snapped her head back to Marie in pure disbelief. "SHE, of all the pretty faces of the human AND mutant worlds, is the one Logan fell over?!" Marie silenced her with her index finger and continued to eavesdrop the conversation.

Beatriz ran her eyes around. "The place looks really nice."

Logan smirked. "Ya should try their Que, yer gonna fall in love with it."

Beatriz winked at him mischievously. "Is that also your special friend's pick?"

Logan smirked and nodded. "Yeah, ya can say that."

Marie took a hefty gulp from her juice with another soft sob and popped a nugget into her mouth. "That used to be OUR special."

"Awww..." Jubilee pulled her friend in a soft side hug. "Don't waste your tears on that giant walking diaper stain who is into grandmas..."

After placing their orders, Logan looked back to Beatriz. "So, how's our little pup now?"

Both Marie and Jubilee spat out their swigs as they head the P word from Logan's mouth. "Pup?! What pup?! WHOSE PUP?!"

Beatriz smiled cheerfully. "Oh he's absolutely fine now. He's been bouncing around since he returned from the hospital."

Logan laughed. "That's like my boy."

Jubilee looked back to Marie in pure rage and disgust. "Okay now that's just over the line! First Logan had an affair with a cougar and now we get to know that he has a son already?!"

Marie who was now on brink of bursting into floods of tears again barely choked back her next sniffle and tried to make her friend understand. "I-I don't think Logan'll do something like that without tellin-"

"Can't you see, Rogue?! He's ALREADY done that! And now he's gonna have to give some explanation for his dirty deeds!" with then end of her snarl, Jubilee grabbed Marie's wrist, sprang out of her chair and stormed toward Logan's table as Marie's personal Goddess of Justice, ignoring her friend's hushed pleas.

"Jubilee, please! I don't think it's good idea..."

💜:💜:💜:🙅:💜:💜:💜

"So Beatriz, I was thinkin' that-"

"Wow, Logan," Jubilee interrupted Logan's sentence with an insulting clap. "Having a great time with your prehistoric Valentine?"

"Firecracker? Rogue?" Logan's eyes narrowed at the sight the chatterbox and his little Belle unsuccessfully trying to hide behind her friend's matchstick-like frame. "What the hell are ya two doin' here?"

Jubilee crossed her arms stiffly and glared at the odd couple with a badass expression. "Something we should've done a lot earlier."

Logan was even more confused now. "What do ya mean?"

Jubilee rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I'm sure you're not that dense, Wolvie. What did you think? We would never be able to find about this..." she glared at the old sheep again. "This dirty little 'secret' of yours if you didn't tell us? But see, this lady and your so-called pup, we dug everything out."

Logan rolled his eyes as soon as the yapping ball's words sunk in. He quickly turned to Rogue and tried to explain. "Rogue, there's nothing like that between her and me. Beatriz and I are just-"

"So you're Rogue, huh?" Beatriz suddenly jumped into the heating conversation with an unexpected question. She came forward and smiled at the young woman widely. "Logan was right, the pup looks just like you with those stripes."

"Marie's perfect brows sprang up. "What pup?"

"Wait a minute, I'll just call him," Beatriz pulled her phone out of her handbag and called someone. "Bring him in."

Before the teen duo could understand anything, a man looking like a xerox copy of Danny Trejo walked in with a black and brown Bernese Mountain puppy that had a couple of white stripes in the middle of his head in his arms.

The softly barking furball made Marie drawl. "Awww..."

The man walked to Beatriz and planted a loving kiss on Beatriz's lips, causing Marie and Jubilee's jaws hit the floor. She took puppy from the man and before turning to Marie.

She slipped her hand into the man's and entwined their fingers. "This is my husband, Arrio." she then ruffled the dog's hair with a bright smile. "And this is the pup I was talking about. Logan is going to adopt this little fella for you."

Marie gasped again. "F-For me?"

"Beatriz and her husband run a shelter fer dogs." Logan finally spoke again. "My return was near Valentine's Day and I haven't been here ta attend yer last three birthdays so I decided ta buy a special gift fer ya." he sighed and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans with a light shrug. "I know how much ya adore those furry things so I hit their place."

"We showed Logan many breeds but he only liked this one because it had those stripes. He had been sick for the past few days but he's fine now." Beatriz added smiling.

💝:💝:💝:🐕:💝:💝:💝

"But what about all the lovey-dovey chats you guys did on the phone, huh?" Jubilee's scrunched eyes glared at Beatriz and Logan alternately. "Was that all a big fat lie, too?"

"Well," Beatriz suddenly wrapped an arm around Logan's and mischievously rested her on his shoulder. "That was a little bit of healthy flirting every fangirl of this world deserves to do with her idol."

"Fangirl?" Marie was completely puzzled now.

"Yeah," Danny Trejo of the poor finally dove into the conversation. "She's a huge fan of Mr. Logan aka Wolverine. His comics, movies, video games, she doesn't leave anything. I don't know what she even sees in this guy."

Beatriz chuckled at her hubby's grumble and came back into his arms. "My fangirling isn't above our marriage, amor."

"Oh mah gawd, Logan..." the Southern beauty covered her mouth with both palms and jumped into Logan's arms, tears forming in her big brown eyes. "Ah'm so sorry for whatever I said and thought and did! That was really so stupid! Ya wanted ta give me such a beautiful gift and ah just ruined everything!"

"It's okay, darlin'." Logan rubbed Marie's back gently before pulling back and wiping away her tears before they could fall down. "That was just a big misunderstanding and I'm glad everything was cleared up before things turned really ugly between us."

"Logan is a nice guy, Rogue." Beatriz's sweet voice made the couple turn their heads to her. "His gruff attitude never lets him show his true feelings but he cares about you very much. He told me about you and...your other personality only so I can find the best thing for you." Beatriz gave a meaningful wink. "So don't ever let any misunderstanding come between you guys again."

"Don't worry, Beatriz," Marie looked up at her man and smiled brightly. "It will never happen again."

"Great, now will you guys please accept this little dude as the new member of your family?" Beatriz stroked the puppy's silky fur.

Marie gave a wide smiling nod and eagerly extended her hands to hold the dog. Her fingers combed through his smooth hair. "He's really so cute..."

"And guys," Logan shoved his hand into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Here's your fee, guys."

Arrio accepted the money and Beatriz raised her phone in the air. "My hubby can keep the money because i want a memorable pic with my guapo and his gal." Logan and Marie laughed and nodded.

"Wow, congratulations guys," Jubilee rolled her eyes with a grimace. "Wolvie got Rogue, Rogue got a pet, Machete got his money and Beatriz got a pic with her wet dream but what did _I_  get after clearing up such a big misunderstanding?!"

"What the hell, firecracker?!" Logan shook his head in disbelief. "There would have been NO misunderstanding if ya hadn't brought Marie here and-"

"Logan, Logan, Logan," Beatriz tried to calm the heating dispute. She turned to Jubilee. "And you're right, young lady, we all got something from the whole mess but you didn't, so you get my phone so you can click a great group pic of all of us."

The quartet chuckled softly at the old hermosa (woman)'s witty reply.

Jubilee gave the biggest eye roll of the year. "You gotta be kidding me! Okay now just give me the damn phone!"

💛:💛:💛:💑:💛:💛:💛

"So," Marie's hand roaming through her pet's fur stilled as she heard Logan's smirking voice from her door. "Have ya chosen any name fer the fluffy bub yet?"

"Well, I've actually thought about one." Marie smiled and put the puppy down, watching him sniff all her belongings. She looked back to Logan with another smile. "How about...Rogan?"

"Rogan?" Logan walked in and plopped down next to her with a confused smile. "What kinda name is that?"

Marie shrugged. "I just wanna give him a name that'll remind him of both of us whenever we call him by it."

"Rogue plus Logan= Rogan, huh?" Logan smiled thoughtfully. "Doesn't sound that bad actually."

Marie looked back to Rogan and gave a sad purse. "My stupid and unreasonable jealousy really screwed up our surprise gifts."

" _Our_  surprise gifts?" Logan gave her his world-famous cocked brow. "Did you wanna give anyone a surprise gift too?"

_**Wolverine growls.** _

_**It shouldn't be any fuckin' body else but us!** _

Smiling at the way the fleecy piece of life was chasing his tail, Marie nodded. "Yeah." she gazed back to her man. "I had made so many plans for both of us on this Valentine's Day but look, my hurried conclusion screwed everything up."

Logan wrapped a comforting arm around her and tried to cheer her up. "Nothing like that's happened, Marie. The day's just started. Why don'tcha give me that present now?"

Marie stared into his deep amber pools for a long minute before finally speaking. "Close your eyes."

"Okay." Logan chuckled nervously but did as she said. "Now, what? Hope it's somethin' naughty."

Marie slowly took her lips close to Logan and let out a deep sharp breath before placing a feathery kiss on Logan's lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, sugah."

Logan's eyes flew open and jumped out of their sockets as he realized what his Southern Belle'd just done. He stared into Marie's eyes and stuttered like a pubescent kid who had just gotten the first kiss of his life.

"M-M-Marie..."

"Yeah, Logan," Marie quickly lowered her head and gave a heavily blushing nod from behind the curtain of her hair. "My sessions with professor finally worked. I can control my skin now."

It took Logan's brain cells a long minute to start functioning again. "D-Does that means...is that...d-did Bobby know?!" Wolverine gave him a mental slap to remind her of her ex at this moment.

Marie shook her head sadly. "I caught him with Kitty before I could tell him. Only professor, Jubilee and you know about this so far. Besides...Bobby was never the one I wanted to share this beautiful moment with." she looked at through the shining platinum blonde strand. "It's always been  _you_."

Logan licked his lips to savour Marie's strawberry lipstick. He tucked the stripe behind her ear and turned her face to him. "So...does this shocking Valentine gift come with a kiss only?"

The hungry naughtiness in his eyes made Marie's heart, liver, kidneys and everything else melt. Biting her lower lip softly, she slowly gazed into his eyes and whispered throatily.

"Take me, Logan..."

💚:💚:💚:💏:💚:💚:💚

_**Wolverine joyfully jumps up and down onto Logan's bowels.** _

_**Ooooh yeahhh! That's the day we've been waiting fer fer years!** _

Before Logan could stop his lips, they grabbed Marie's and sealed over hers in a hot, mind-blowing kiss. His hands grabbed her waist and yanked her closer. "Damn, it's the best day of my remembered life!"

Marie giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around her man. Rogan snorted at the smooching couple and sniffed his way under the shamelessly creaking bed. Marie's eyes followed his little prowl and mumbled against Logan's lips. "Wogan's woing wonder da wed..."

Logan rolled his eyes and broke the kiss only to reply in English instead of mumblish. "Let him, he's trying to get familiar with the damn place." he resumed the kiss again.

Logan practically ripped every article off Marie's body as if she had been born to stay naked all the time. Marie's hands tried to cover her chest but Logan's hands were on the mission of showing all their Loganess. They yanked Marie's hands away and let his eyes store every inch of this heavenly beauty in his mind. From her big heaving breasts to her pale brawny thighs, everything was his tonight.

_**Wolverine howls loudly.** _

_**Yer loss, ice-dick!** _

Logan let out a loud whistle. "Damn, darlin'...are ya a long-lost twin of that Barbie doll?"

Marie giggled again and pulled him onto the top of her, letting her Southern sweetness take over her tongue. "No, ah'm just yer little Southern babe, sugah."

Logan give a grinning nod and come back to his duty of printing hot kisses and licks all over that exposed flesh. Marie gasped at every wet touch of his warm lips. Even after that huge distraction before her eyes, Marie's mind and nose wandered toward her pet. He had come out now and was wrinkling up his nose at Logan's smelly socks on the floor.

Marie chuckled lightly. "Looks like Rogan doesn't like yer soc-"

Marie's last word hitched in her throat as Logan's expert tongue gave the valley of her breasts a long lick. Logan grinned up at him as his mouth descended on her left tit and flicked her pinkish brown nipple, bringing it to a hard nub. "Is the little pup still on yer mind?"

Marie's mind was off Rogan's thoughts as long as Logan's mouth provided both of her mounds with this maddening pleasure. He then licked his way down her flat, quivering stomach, giving Marie a little spare time to look down to see what her lovely doggy was up to now. His front paws were angrily scratching the edge of the dressing table while his mouth was busy yipping at his evil doppelganger in the mirror. The amusing sight made Marie laugh.

"Hey, look, what's Rogan doin—A-AHHH!"

Marie's sentence was once again cut off by Logan's mouth that growlingly dove between Marie's legs this time. Her loud scream even scared the poor pooch this time, causing him to let out a scared woof and hide under a nearby chair.

❤:❤:❤:🐱👅💦:❤:❤:❤

"M-Mmmm!" She bit her lip to hold back her next cry of pleasure. Logan's tongue delved between her soaking lips, tasting the sweet flow gushing out of the quivering hole. That was the only way to keep Marie's off the new pet he was now regretting to bring into their world.

"Oh shittt..." Marie hissed sharply Logan targeted her other opening. He parted her cheeks and teased the puckered entrance with the tip of his tongue before coming back to her pouring volcano to savour the sweet nectar while his thumb rubbed her throbbing clitorious. Marie couldn't hold it anymore and came with a loud roar.

"Oh yes! Don't stop! Don't fuckin' stop, sugah!"

While the first orgasm of her just started sex life rocked her body into wild spasms, Marie's thrashing head caught her little canine's glowing eyes hidden under the chair. She unexpectedly turned and extended a hand toward the dog." Hey Rogan, don't be afraid, baby...just come out, sweetie..."

Logan pulled back with a deep growl and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Really, kid? I'm tryin' ta make love ta ya here, and all yer thinkin' about is the damn dog!"

Panting softly, Marie hastily sat up with an apologetic look on her face and cupped Logan's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, sugah. I'm just trying to take care of the beautiful gift you've given me today."

Logan scrunched up his nose. "I'm really startin' ta regret my decision ta bring that furball here."

Marie laughed and folded her hands to present another apology. "Okay, sorry again...I promise I won't take him name when we're one the bed again. Now come on, lemme make it up to ya, sugah." she slowly and seductively rolled over and twerked her butt seductively. "How about that position for our first time?"

_**Wolverine licks his lips.** _

_**Another pleasant surprise...** _

Logan's mouth momentarily watered at the temping sight but suddenly clenched again. "Do ya want a doggy style just because of that pup?"

Marie's quickly shook the head. "What? No! It's just...look I know most of the girls prefer missionary for their first times but I just wanna do something different, that's it."

Logan's anger disappeared as soon as it came. His mouth started drooling again. "If yer always gonna say sorry like  _that_ , I might pretend ta be angry with ya all the time."

Marie chuckled and looked over her shoulder with a sexy smile. "C'mon, I'm waiting..."

💙:💙:💙:👌👈:💙:💙:💙

Ripping his way out of his clothes as quickly as he could, Logan hastily reached behind Marie. Marie let out a cooing moan as his right middle finger entered her narrow hole to loosen it for his monster a little bit. Marie's tampons had stolen her cherry but her pussy was still very tight. The idea of being her first and last made Logan smirk like Mr. Grinch.

"W-What are you..." Marie left another whimpering moan at the loss of his finger. He then eagerly rubbed the head of his uncut length against her throbbing cunt. Rogan watched the whole act and let out a slightly offended growl with a roll of eyes, as if saying _ **"Copycats!"**_

"Oh gawd!" Marie exhaled a sharp cry when Logan pushed the first inch of his impossibly huge cock that could give a solid competition to any pornstar's dick. Logan kept it gentle until Marie swallowed the entire length. He then waited for a few minutes until the pain of being so stretched was completely gone. When Marie unconsciously began bucking against his him, he snaked himself out to the tip and then thrust back in, causing a delicious scream on Marie's lips whose teeny wet dream had finally come true.

"Oh fuck, yesss! Just like that, please!" Marie growled in wild lust. It felt so good to be fucked like this, feeling her personal wolfman's raw strength inside her. Logan licked his way up Marie's back and cupped her tits, mercilessly massaging the jiggly flesh while his shoves shaking Marie violently, his thighs slapping against Marie's to create a obscene music of skin against skin. Their lustful minds were too delirious to notice Rogan's stealthy walk to the door that was mistakenly left open by Logan.

"Oh fuck, Marie! Love yer dirty mouth so much!"

On the other hand, the mutant couple's lustful frenzy had reached their heads. To feel Marie come around his cock this time, Logan abruptly wrapped a hand around Marie's hips and started yanking her against him again and again while his free hand reached down tweak her painfully swollen button. The simple act made howl like his wild she-wolf.

"O-OH MAH GAWD! OH MAH GAWDDD! A-AH'M COMMINGGG SHUGAHHH!"

Her squeezing grip halted Logan's next thrust angrily, milking him inside her with a loud roar. "OH FUCK YEA-"

"ROGUE!" Logan's euphoric roar was interrupted by Jubilee's infuriated one. "YOU STUPID DOG HAS PEED ON MY BRAND NEW HEELS!"

Marie's mouth dropped open while Logan flashed a very wicked grin.

"Good job, boy."

💖 **:💖:💖 THE🐶END 💖:💖:💖**

**I blame Google Translate if my Spanish made you LOL 😂!**

**Happy Valentine's Day in advance guys, I love you all, my Roganers 🌹💐🎁💝😘!**


End file.
